


Stuck In A Rut

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Cole, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Advice, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Marking, Omega Verse, Omega!Jay, Rut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: When Jay presents, Cole begins to snub him. After a quick conversation with Zane, Jay decides to confront the earth ninja.Too bad Zane was missing a vital piece of information.





	Stuck In A Rut

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! :D if you'd like to see more A/B/O, or just more of this ship, please let me know in the comments below!

 

Cole was snubbing him. Ever since Jay had presented as the only omega amongst them, Cole had been flat out  _ ignoring  _ him. No matter what jokes he made, no matter how many times he’d assured the normally steadfast alpha that this didn’t change anything, he couldn’t get Cole to look him in the face. And honestly, it was beginning to hurt his feelings.

“—I don’t get it,” Jay puffed out; he was hanging with his knees tucked over the top bunk of their old beds, occasionally pulling himself up into a tight sit up. “We used to be so close, y’know? I never pegged him as sexist or anything, but what other reason could it be?”

Zane let out a soft hum, cocking his head to the side. “I am sure that’s not the case, Jay. Perhaps he is simply confused?”

“Confused about what?” Jay asked, letting his arms dangle beside his head. “If anyone should be confused, it should be  _ me.  _ I think he’s just being dodgy for no reason—I mean, I’m still a good ninja. Right?” He looked toward his feet, letting his eyes wander over his upside-down form.

The reveal had explained away everything that Jay had been curious about: the soft pudge of his stomach that never left, the curve of his shoulders and hips. In fact, it had made him sigh in relief—it wasn’t a health issue. It wasn’t because he wasn’t trying hard enough. It was just that he was an  _ omega.  _

“You are an excellent ninja,” Zane replied, turning his face toward Jay. “I think the confusion for Cole lies within his own emotions. He enjoyed your companionship before—as a friend, certainly. But I think he also has romantic feelings for you that he hasn’t come to terms with.” 

Jay’s legs nearly slipped free from the bedframe, and he scrambled to save himself from the fall. “Wait,  _ what. _ ”

Instead of acknowledging him, Zane stood and brushed off his pants. 

“And now that you are an omega, he’s unsure of whether or not he’s attracted to you because of your status, or because of who you are.” Zane frowned, brows furrowing. “Which, as your status as an omega is fairly recent, is illogical. Not all of us can have infallible logic, however.”

Jay rolled his eyes at Zane’s less-than-humble bragging. He flipped himself down from the bed, landing on the dusty floor with a light bounce of his heels.

“You’re telling me,  _ me.” _ He pointed at himself to emphasize the point, and Zane snorted. “That Cole has a crush on me. And he thinks that it’s because I’m an omega.”

“Yes,” Zane affirmed. Jay’s face folded into horror, and Zane instantly became alarmed. “Is this an issue?”

Jay nodded, eyes wide. “Of  _ course  _ it is. Why would it take me being an omega for  _ anyone  _ to have a crush on me?” He pinched his own cheek, pouting the entire time. “I’m the cutest damn thing to bless Ninjago.” After a second, he let his hand drop, face becoming troubled further. “Do you… do you think that’s really the case?”

“I do,” Zane agreed, arms folded behind his back. “And I think you need to speak with him about it, before he causes irreparable damage to your relationship—and if you like him in return, you should express this.”

“You know I like him,” Jay whined, crossing his arms over his chest. “But it’s not as easy as telling him that I like him. Especially now that he thinks he likes me because I’m an omega.”

“You’ve faced many fears since joining the ninja. I do believe it’s time for you to face another,” Zane told him lightly, turning toward him.

Jay groaned, nearly stomping his foot. “You sound like a shitty fortune cookie,” he whined, puffing his cheeks out into a pout. Zane nodded in agreement, smiling when the omega bounced out of the room, making his way to Cole’s bedroom.

Zane stayed where he was for what felt like mere minutes, though he knew it had been longer; his silent meditation was only broken by the door reopening. He frowned and turned to see Kai in the doorway, white as a sheet and panting.

“Where’s Jay?” he asked, voice a furious, panicked whisper.

Zane cocked an eyebrow. “I sent him to speak with Cole about his recent behaviour,” he told him, watching as Kai’s face  _ crumpled.  _ “What’s wrong?”

“It’s Cole,” Kai told him. “Sensei says that when Jay presented, it… it sent Cole into a rut. Apparently Cole hasn’t said anything about it, and now he’s just. Gone.”

The two alphas stared at each other for a moment, neither of them moving for a series of seconds before they both darted from the room, door slamming against the wall behind them as they fled, scrambling, toward the earth ninja’s room.

 

Jay could smell  _ something.  _ It was like earthy undergrowth and threw forth small tendrils that curled around Jay, pulling him toward an unknown goal—yet for some reason Jay was convinced he was still going toward Cole. That every step was bringing him to the alpha.

“What do you have in here that smells so good?” Jay asked as he approached Cole’s door, pressing his hand against the outside of it. He raised his hand to knock, but Cole’s voice growled out from inside before he could.

“ _ Go away,” _ he snapped, and something slammed against the door, hard enough to rattle it. Jay stepped backward, giving the door a once over. “Go away,” Cole said again weakly, and Jay could see the door handle shaking slightly.

“Uh, actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you?” Jay tried. That smell was right  _ there.  _ On the other side. He needed to see where it was coming from. He needed to gather it and make a candle out of it. “Can I come in?”

“No?” It was a meek, uncertain question that Jay couldn’t take seriously. 

Jay let his hand wander over the front of the door before taking the door handle in his palm. Before he could turn it, however, the door was  _ yanked  _ inward, and he stumbled through it, crashing right into a wide chest and soon pinned to it by a thick arm. The door was kicked shut and quickly locked.

The arm released him instantly, and Cole stumbled backward, horror present on his face. Jay’s face reflected the terror beautifully, feeling something claw at his stomach and send him slamming his back against the wall and slide down it. His arms wrapped around his belly, feeling it clench as the scent— _ Cole’s  _ scent, filled his nostrils.

“ _ Shit. _ ” It was Cole; Cole was coming over to him with careful steps. “Jay, Jay,  _ Jay. _ ” It sounded as if Cole was originally going to say something, but had gotten stuck on the omega’s name. “ _ Jay,” _ he breathed again, kneeling in front of the smaller ninja.

“You’re in heat,” Jay gasped out, feeling fingers brush his ankle. His stomach cramped again, and Cole let out a soft coo. Fingers now brushed his stomach, dragging the soft cloth of his shirt with them as they moved.

“Yeah,” Cole agreed softly, covering Jay’s body with his own, hovering inches above him. He let his eyes wander down Jay’s clothed form, tongue flicking out to lick at his dry lips. “I…  _ Jay.  _ I can’t… I can’t think. I could barely think before.” He leaned forward, dipping down to kiss the other ninja.

Jay yelped and turned his head. A voice inside his head quizzed him as to  _ why  _ he avoided the kiss—an alpha was trying to kiss him, trying to breed him. Cole smelled virile and strong; how much more could he ask for?

The omega did his best to ignore the voice, despite its insistence. “Woah, wait a second here. I’m still mad at you for ignoring me all week. And, uh. Yeah.” His voice turned into a mumble, trailing off at the downtrodden look on Cole’s face. Slick had begun to slip out of him now, dripping into the seat of his pants and causing them to stick to his ass.

“I… it’s not a real heat,” Cole eventually got out, trying to sound reasonable. “Feels real, but it’s just a rut. I can’t get you pregnant. It’ll only last until I mate you.” He swallowed, trying to get closer to Jay, crowding him.  

“Cole, I, uh. I don’t know. This is kind of fast,” Jay mumbled out, wincing when lips pressed against his cheek. “I only found out I was an omega a couple days ago. And, and now there’s slick running down my legs, and you’re getting all weird and  _ slobbery _ , I mean, you didn’t have any interest in me before.”

“I’ve always had an interest in you,” Cole insisted, and Jay wanted to believe him. But the  _ timing  _ threw him off. 

Jay watched as Cole’s face pinched again, and his chest squeezed slightly. “Does it hurt?” His voice was gentle as he spoke, and his resolve broke when Cole nodded, teeth gritted tightly together. “Cole, I. I… just try to be gentle with me, okay? I’ve… I’ve…” His voice got infinitely smaller, legs curling up. “I’ve never had sex before.”

Cole  _ swore, _ body shaking. “I can’t be your first, can I? You’re serious? Your first time is going to be with me in a rut.”

“Yeah, well, sorry I’m not as promiscuous as Kai,” Jay mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Burning, shaking lips pressed against his forehead, and Jay could hear a possessive rumble radiate through Cole’s chest. His mouth opened to say something, but he bit it off before it could come out.

“Bed,” Cole grunted, hauling Jay up and into his arms. The omega squeaked, clinging to Cole as best he could as he was lifted into the air. “I won’t hurt you. I would never hurt you, Jay. I want you to know that.”

“I believe you,” Jay murmured, flushing brightly as he was plopped down onto Cole’s mattress. The springs squeaked, and the bed groaned at the added weight. “Convenient that we all got separate rooms, huh? Would be hard to do this on a bunk bed.” 

Cole didn’t seem to hear the joke, letting his eyes hungrily take in his prize. The alpha was kneeling in front of Jay, throwing his shoulders back and letting out a low, possessive growl. It was equal parts arousing and confusing—his body responded with a rush of slick, whilst his mind questioned why Cole felt the need to posture.

Jay let out a soft whimper as hands pressed against his sides.  _ His hands are so big, _ he thought, inhaling sharply as they slid up his sides, removing his shirt.  _ When did he get such big hands?  _ Jay’s shirt was tossed away, slipping off the side of the bed and out of sight. 

The lightning ninja drew his bottom lip into his mouth as Cole towered over him. The alpha let his gaze wander down Jay’s chest, before firmly affixing it to Jay’s soft, rounded stomach.

“I can’t believe I never noticed,” Cole murmured. “Everything about you  _ screams  _ omega.” He doubled over himself, kissing at Jay’s belly. Jay squirmed, face heating in mild embarrassment and arousal as Cole began to rub his cheeks against the omega’s stomach. 

“In all fairness, I don’t think anyone knew,” Jay told him with a squeak. The alpha was tugging off his pants, foregoing the tie to simply tug them down his hips. “Oh,  _ Jesus. _ ”

Cole was pressing his lips to Jay’s cock from the outside of his underwear before Jay had a chance to  _ breathe,  _ mouth wet and hungry. The omega squealed, hips jerking up—calloused hands shoved them back down, and Cole growled. He crawled up Jay’s body, shoving the ninja’s underwear down to fist his cock.

“Behave,” Cole rumbled out. 

“I  _ am  _ behaving,” Jay huffed out, toes flexing. Cole nosed the omega’s face, but didn’t kiss him. “Don’t order me around.” Again, the alpha growled, this time dominating Jay’s mouth with a hot tongue. Jay groaned into Cole’s mouth, hiccupping when a rough thumb swiped along the head of his cock, wiping away the precum that had begun to pool there. 

Cole nipped at Jay’s bottom lip, tugging on it with his fangs. “I want to knot you. I want my knot to be your first.” He pulled away, dragging the bottom lip with him. Jay whined when the alpha let go of it. “I want my knot to be the only knot you ever know.” 

A moan was escaping Jay’s chest before he could stop it. Cole smiled against Jay’s chin, razor sharp teeth pressing against the tender skin there. “What would you do if I marked you? Made you mine?”

Jay knew that Cole was lost, at this point—the alpha in his blood had taken over. Regular Cole wouldn’t be upfront about marking him, and certainly wouldn’t have asked to mark him. Fingers guided themselves to Jay’s leaking hole, sliding through the liquid there before one pressed in. 

“I… no, don’t mark me.” Jay’s breath shuddered as he spoke. Cole hissed lightly, but didn’t protest; instead, he began to slowly piston his finger in and out of Jay. The omega keened and arched his back. He unconsciously tilted his head to the side, exposing the pale of his neck—Cole jerked his finger deeper into the small omega as he slid up his body, pressing his mouth against Jay’s scent gland.

_ “No,” _ Jay gasped as a tongue began to lave over it, body shaking when a second finger slid into him. The copious amount of slick made it easy, and the fingers squelched together inside of him.

“I won’t,” Cole assured him, before pressing his tongue flat against the gland. “Have to convince you I’m worthy first.” He pulled his fingers free of Jay, bringing them up between the two of them. Cole locked eyes with Jay, slowly slipping them into his mouth and sucking the slick from them.

Jay’s eyes widened as he watched Cole’s tongue dip between his fingers. The clear liquid was cleaned from his fingers within seconds. Jay couldn’t think of anything to say, brain having officially shorted out at the sight.

Cole popped the fingers from his mouth with a content groan. He moved to better cover the omega with his body; Jay jumped when Cole’s cock pressed against his thigh, wet and weeping at the tip.

The alpha leaned forward, brushing his lips against Jay’s—Jay opened his mouth easily to let him in. He was disgusted, for a moment, tasting the insanely sweet and cloying flavor that was his own slick. And then he shoved the thought away, reaching a hand up to twine it in Cole’s hair.

“You taste sweet. Can you taste yourself?” Cole murmured against his lips, shifting his hips once again. Jay let out a low, frightened whine. Cole kissed him again, reaching a hand between his legs to grab his cock and press it lightly against Jay’s hole. “So  _ sweet. _ ” Cole ran his free hand across Jay’s stomach, hooking his thumb in the lightning ninja’s belly button.

Cole leaned further over Jay, actually beginning to push in. The omega’s body seized up instantly, panic lacing through his body. Cole turned his head and bit at Jay’s scent gland—not enough to mark him, but it rendered him limp enough for Cole to press the rest of the way in. 

“ _ Fuck. _ ” The word fell out of Jay’s mouth before he could stop it. He felt like a ragdoll—his body had relaxed against the bed without a second thought when Cole’s fangs had grazed his neck. “Cole.” He wanted to express how full he was, to the alpha. How wonderful it felt to have a cock inside of him—but Jay  _ couldn’t.  _ He could barely say the alpha’s name as it were. 

“Omega,” Cole purred, placing his hands on either side of Jay’s head. “Little, soft, omega. Ready to be  _ bred.”  _ His sentence ended with a strong roll of his hips that pressed Jay down against the bed. Jay yelped and shook his head, even though every bit of his mind was screaming for him to agree. 

“No, no, we have to—” He let out a whistled, hiccupped breath when Cole’s mouth connected with his, consuming any complaint the omega had. “— _ Fuck,  _ Cole.” Jay paused for a second before laughing at his own pun, shaking his head against the pillow behind his head. “We have to  _ fuck. _ ”

“Have to mate,” Cole agreed, hips jerking forward and driving into Jay. The omega gasped, tightening his hand in Cole’s hair. “Have to imprint my scent on you. Drive away competing alphas.” His hips shoved forward again, and Jay saw  _ stars. _

Jay let his eyes fall shut as he keened, back snapping into a sharp arch—as if on cue, a hand shoved under him, forcing him to keep the uncomfortable position as Cole really began to fuck into him, each thrust sending a ricochet of pleasure singing up through Jay’s veins.

Cole had taken to pressing his face against Jay’s shoulder, occasionally surfacing to kiss at Jay’s trembling lips or to gaze at the omega’s pinched, pleasured face as he was slammed into the mattress hard enough to make the bed creak. One of his hands had wandered down to once again fist Jay’s cock with uneven, messy strokes.

Jay thought that everything was going particularly well, considering that he’d never taken an alpha—no pain, no bite marks dug into his shoulder; in fact, he was enjoying himself. And then Cole’s knot began to swell, catching on his rim with each noisy, disgustingly slick slam of their hips together. 

“Oh no,” Jay breathed, body tensing again—Cole had pressed his fangs against the gland once more, and Jay’s body relaxed whilst his mind stayed abuzz with fear. Cole was running on pure instinct, at this point, shoving himself inside of Jay with every thrust, making sure to sheath himself completely into the smaller body.

The first thing that Jay knew, when the knot expanded, was  _ pleasure.  _ It blinded him and caused him to cry out, fisting his fingers in Cole’s hair as best he could. The next thing he knew was pain. Not from the knot’s expansion, nor the claws that were digging into his side—it wasn’t even the cum pouring into him and filling him beyond capacity. 

_ No, _ his mind muttered, equal parts bitter and delighted.

It was the  _ fangs _ that were buried into the side of his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


End file.
